Code Star
by DewElr
Summary: A few Jedi, and rebel soldiers get stuck on the planet Earth. Having no contact with the Rebellion or anyone. Will they live the rest of their lives in Earth, or will they have hope of getting out and head back to their homes?
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars: Episode V.V**

 **After Han Solo was taken to Jabba, Princess Leia, Lando, Chewbacca, and Luke were on the hunt to find Han all over the Galaxy, mean while a few remnants of the Jedi were escaping from the Evil Galactic Empire along with other Rebel Soldiers from various systems. Meanwhile, at Earth, a rebellion group known as the Black Knights were trying to gain independence from the Britannian Empire, and so at the end, Peace at Earth had begun with the Zero Requiem. Now Emperor Palpatine, and his right hand man, Darth Vader is on the loose to track down the Remnant Jedi.**

 **Earth 2018 a.t.b**

After the Zero Requiem, the Earth was at its peaceful state. No wars, hatred, and corruption. The city of Tokyo is filled with numerous race. Japanese, Britannians, Europeans, Chinese, and etc.

(Kallen's Home, Tokyo)

"Beep Beep Beep"

Kallen's alarm goes off all over her room with a loud volume. She wakes up with messy red hair with her hair down, wearing only her black bra, and panties. She gets up from her creaking bed with the sheets messed up. She heads to the door with the door automatically opening. She head straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

(Britannian Royal Palace, Arizonia)

In the region of Arizona, Nunnally, the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire received the Geass Power from her biological brother, Lelouch. Through her sleep, she had a dream about the future. She met a boy who had someone a tattoo on his face that spreads to his lower eye, to his nose, and his other eye. He also had them in his wrist.

Nunnally's POV

"wow, this mysterious boy is so different. He has a somewhat green face, and has tattoo's in face, and hands. Hmmm is he not from this planet? I guess I'll ask him. Maybe he won't be that bad."

End of POV + End of the dream.

Nunnally woke up instantly from the royal guards. The Royal guards were waring a lightblue cape with the proper royal outfit. The guard bowed to his knees.

"good morning your highness. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I had this strange dream." Said Nunnally

"I see, your breakfast is ready to go"

The guard stood up and walked out of Nunnally's room. The royal maidens pushes the cart towards Nunnally room. She was given eggs, sausages, and some tea to sip on. Nunnally sat on her wheelchair and eats. After breakfast, Nunnally rolls down outside to grab some fresh air. As she walks, she thinks about her brother, and missing him. Zero or known as Suzaku is her personal body guard.

"Suzaku?"

"Yes, your highness"

"I feel empty!"

"I know, I miss Lelouch too. He was a good person from the beginning."

"If he was alive, I would give him the title, "The Chosen One" said Nunnally.

"Me to"

MEANWHILE 3.26 LIGHT YEARS AWAY FROM EARTH

In a CR90 Corvette ship called the Ambition,is a space cruiser that was being chased by the Empire. The Cruiser was holding a few Jedi, but mostly the Rebel Alliance. One of the few jedi were named, Ahsoka Tano, Carth Sen, and Taris Ryria. Ahsoka Tano is a female Togruta with colorful skin tones, large montrals, and head tails with white facial pigments. Carth Sen is a Mirialan Jedi varied from yellow-green skin to paler skin. They were flexible, and agile. They also have tattoos in various parts of his body. Taris Ryria is a female human jedi. Her skin is a somewhat reddish with blue eyes, and brown long hair.

Throughout the Galaxy, the ship was being chased by the Empire. Behind the ship was even a larger ship trying to shoot down the shields to trap them into a tractor beam. But it was too late, the rebels had no choice but to run in lightspeed. As they use lightspeed, the ship disappeared instantly.

(Star Destroyer)

Inside the ship, Imperial Captain, Maximus was in shocked to see it escaped. He knew that they're were jedi's on board. He keep startin through the dark space with glittering stars in the distance. Behind was Darth Vader asking him about the Ship.

"Lord Vader, we have failed to take down the shields in that ship."

"Did you put a tracking device on it?" Lord Vader asked

"No sir"

"You have failed me for the last time" while vader points at him

Maximus put his hands over his throat like he was chocking himself. This is a punishment that vader gives to his commanders, and his workers. But for Maximus, he spared his life. As he stop chocking him, he fall onto his knees to catch his breath.

"Do not fail me again Commander" said Vader

"yes my lord."

Vader walked away from him as he was going to do more business.

(The Solar System)

The Ship arrives at the edge of Earth, but the rebels had no control of the ship, as a result, they had to let the ship moves at it's destination.

"What going on" asked Carth

"We lost control of the ship buckle up"

Carth, Ahsoka, and Ryria sat on benches and strap themselves. The ship alarm went off as many of the soldiers strap their belts for protection.

Carth was a bit nervous and scared. He was afraid that he was gonna die.

"My Padawan, don't fear. Fear is your beginning path of the darkside" said Ryrira

Ryria helped Carth to calm down, and stand up to all fears.

(Japan, Tokyo)

The Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency looked through the eyes of the huge telescope. The Astronomer Scientiest was overwhelming shocked to see a space ship coming down towards the wilderness of Japan only outside of Tokyo. After it crashed landed, the Media all over the world, including Britannia was in relief too see what happened. All the students in Ashford Academy were scared to see aliens trying to take over the world. Maybe it's becasue they watch too much sci-fi movies. The JAXA called the military for any life forms in that ship. The Black Knights head straight to their knightmares and drive off of Tokyo.

(Inside the ship)

"Another Happy Landing" said Carth while Taris, and Ahsoka looking at him with giggles and smiles. While they strap out, the Soldiers opens the emergency doors from the roof to get out of the ship immediately.

The Soldiers looks around while pointing their guns in case any aggression. As everyone got out, Ahsoka Tano ordered the lead for survival.

"Alright everyone, we're going to stay together, and hopefully find any civilization, hopefully they can accept us" said Ahsoka Tano

"I'm with you master Tano"

"alright stay close"

(Hour after the crash)

Knightmare Frames, Infantry Troops, and Tanks were surrounding the ship be living to be aliens inside.

"Keep an close eye for any life forms, and anything interesting in there" said the commander through his helmet.

The Soldiers goes through the roof. The Soldiers turns on their flashlights. Upon inspecting the ship, they reached the cockpit with some very interesting buttons, and some technology they never seen before, including somewhat a rifle that was barley damaged. The Solider took it for further investigation. They didn't not just found weapons, but medicine, food, and abandoned PDA with some information about the Galactic Empire, also a map to other planets. Later all these stuff will be sent to India for Rakshata to further investigate its' resources, but they didn't need to because Rakshata arrived at Japan to work with the Japanese scientist.


	2. Chapter 2

After retrieving technology from the alienous ship, the Black Knights confiscated it to Rakshata, and her scientiest to upon more reasearching. Within hours, and hours of studying the technology, they finally got results. Rakshata brought only a small amount of paperwork. Ohgi opened the folder to see papers that are really overwhelming new.

"oh my goodness!" ohgi said

"what is it Mr. Prime Minister" Tamaki asked

"This technology these aliens have no mentions of Sakuratie, and they seem to be using some resource that has been made into another planet, and the PDA shows somewhat plan to destroy this Galactic Empire, and restore the Republic. I'm saying that these aliens are fully technological advanced than us in the Planet. The Ship they are on can go faster than the speed of light"

"WHAT!"

Everyone was shocked and overwhelmed to see that a ship that big can go fast than the speed of light

"The Speed of light, that's impossible. We can only go fast as Britannian aircraft" said Kallen

"We must find these aliens immediatley, and we must question them" said Ohgi

"we must get Earl Asplund to get more information about the speed of light, and their resources" Rakshata stated.

(Meanwhile with the 3 Jedi's and the Rebel Soldiers)

After hours, and hours of searching for civilization, they have finally found what they needed.

(Tokyo, CApital of Japan)

The city of Tokyo was filled with tall futuristic buildings with ship ports on the blue sea. Aircraft was flying all over to look for these aliens that landed. As they enter, the Rebel soldiers put their blasters in their belts, while the 3 Jedi's put their lightsabers in their belts which they attach onto. Upon entering the city, people were mainly looking at Ahsoka Tano. Believing she is the alien. Her orange skin, and horns made the public fear her. Immediatley, almost all the citizens called the police, the government, and the miltary.

Ring Ring Ring

Kallen's fliphone rang. She awnsered it and put it into her left ear.

"eh..Hello"

"Kallen it's Tohdoh. I believe we found the Aliens. It's in Tokyo"

"Very good, don't make them leave"

Kallen hangs up her phone.

"Everyone to Tokyo the Alien is in Tokyo"

They turn on their Knightmares, and activated the Landspinner. The Knightmares rolled as they were driving, but they set up for a fast speed. The City of Tokyo was filled with people looing at the alien and their allies. heavy metal tanks surrounded the jeid and the rebel soldiers.

"Don't make any stupid moves or we shoot" the voice came through the loud speaker

Carth turn his head towards his master.

"Master Ryria, what do we do now" he asked

"I don't know my Padawan. We can try to negotiate with the people here" said Taris

People made loud whispers about how did humans came from another planet while Earth was the only planet that has humans.

(Space 10 LY's away from Earth)

The Star Destroyer was floating in autopilot while they shoot astroids that got into their way. Vader was in his meditation chamber with his helmet off. His head was pale. During the years with his suit, the burnet scars from his battle at Mustafar were healed, but his hair never grew back. In his meditation, he use to search the Jedi Remnant. But after hours of meditation, he found out where they were. He turns off the chamber, while the helmet was gently put back into his head. Vader stepped out of chamber, and set the coordiantes to the planet they must go to.

(Yavin 4)

The Rebel alliance were on the hunt for the Jedi Squad to get the PDA to destory the Empire. The Rebel allaince is a Rebellion group to overthrow the Empire, and restore peace, and democracy all over the Galaxy. But the only problem is to where would the remaining jedi would be, thankfully they had one last jedi with them, and his name is Luke Skywalker.

"Master Luke, do you know where these remaining jedi are" Mon Mothma asked

" I have no idea, but I can do some meditation to find these missing jedi's are"

"Understand. Come straight back here once you found them"

Luke bowed to the Chancellor.

Luke walks away from the office, while other rebel soldiers captured Stormtroopers with their handcuffs, and they were taken to be interrogated. Mon Mothma took them to the cells. Each of them asked questions about the empire, the stormtroopers had no choice to tell secrets about them. One of them is about the missing jedi.

"So what did you do with them" the Rebel asked

"I really don't know. all I remember they escaped and they head to a random destination"

(Hour later)

Luke Skywalker returns to Mon Mothma, and he told her about they are on a planet that has huge life forms, and gave her the coordiantes.

"Excellent work Skywalker, we will send a large rebel army incase of the empire attacking it"

Luke Skywalker is now on his way to the Earth System to find the missing jedi.

(Earth, Tokyo, Japan)

"aliens!"

Nina was watching the media in TV. She was a bit freaked out about the aliens coming to their planet. Milly was brodcasting the news all over Britannia.

"What dose these aliens want? Do they want to destory our planet, or do they seek peace?"

Kallen and his troops arrived at the scene to the aliens were. Kallen was shocked to see a mysterious humanoid creature.

"Guys, let me talk to the alien" Kallen gets off of her Knightmare, and walks towards the Aliens.

"I'm Kallen Kozuki, the military commander of Japan. Why do you come to our planet"

"We're here to seek refuge away from the Galactic Empire. Please take us to your leader" said Ahsoka

"Very well then follow me"

Kallen KOzuki calls Ohig to negotiate about the aliens and their misunderstands. They were taken by a limo. The 3 Jedis, and the rebel soldiers sat in the limo taking to the Diet. Where they will meet the Prime Mininster.

(Diet)

Ohgi walks onto the hallways, pass the corridors, then waits at the negotiating tables. Villetta Nu, the wife of Ohgi and their child, Chigusa were in the negotiating room as well.

"Hey Villetta, maybe i Should talk to the aliens myself. I want you to take care of our child" said Ohgi

"Becareful Ohgi alright?"

Villetta kisses her husband while Ohgi kisses his baby in the forehead. As the two left, Kallen, escorted them to the Diet, and Tano, Taris, Carth, and the rebel soldiers were put into negotiations.

"hello Mr. Prime Minister, My name is Ahsoka Tano, and these are my team. Taris Ryria, Carth Sen, and these 3 are the Alliance Soldiers. Jack is the blonde hair, Sadine is the brown hair female, and Rex is the guy with the tan skin."

"I'm Kaname Ohgi, what brings you to the Planet Earth" he asked

"We beg you to seek refuge. We are trying to hide from the evil Galactic Empire" said Tano

"Our crashed ship is called the Ambition, and it had important stuff we needed." said Taris

"I know, we have your technology with your right now, but we need to know how you make it"said Ohgi

"Um to tell your the truth, I don't think it exist in this planet" said Sadine

"What do you mean" he asked

"I can assure that we are telling the truth, but I want to explain this later" said Jack

"but the Important thing is that we beg that we seek refuge"

While they negotiate, a few of large space ships were on the tip of the Earth's atmosphere. Darth Vader stared at the planet as he sense a few remaining jedi. The Black breathing fiure was unpatient to execute the Jedi at his own hands. Meanwhile Maximus imformed Vader about the Jedi.

"Lord Vader, we have found sights of the Jedi at this planet"

"very good, after we catch this jedi, we will take over this planet, and become part of the Empire" said VAder

"Yes Lord Vader"

Everyone in Japan were staring at a space ship that was blocking the sun. It shadow covered the whole entire Tokyo City. Vader trying to reach communication on Kallen's Knightmare.

"Attention your are interfering our mission. Stand aside from the Galactic Empire, or else you will be dealt with." said Vader

"Jedi?, Empire?" what is he talking about.

Kallen was confused about this. She had to comply.

"get off of our planet you aliens"said Kallen

That was a big mistake that she made.

"Very well, If you are going to interfer our mission, then you will be dealt with." said Vader in an angry tone

"Oh boy this is going to be a tough battle" said Kallen

 **CHARACTER INFO**

 **JEDIS:**

 **NAME: CARTH SEN**

 **RANK: PADAWAN**

 **HOMEPLANET: TATOOINE**

 **BIRTHDATE: 20 BBY**

 **FORM: SHI-CHO**

 **NAME: TARIS RYRIA**

 **RANK: MASTER**

 **HOMEPLANET: CORUSCANT**

 **BIRTHDATE: 30 BBY**

 **FORM: MAKASHI**

 **NAME: AHSOKA TANO**

 **RANK: UNKNOWN**

 **HOMEPLANET: SHILI**

 **BIRTHDATE: 20 BBY**

 **FORM: SHIEN**


End file.
